


Mock execution

by hypnodisc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Execution, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnodisc/pseuds/hypnodisc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be good and we won't hurt you" - that's a comfort that he wasn't allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mock execution

Death is three stretched seconds of silence  
A scream trapped in your throat  
Oh god please not me not this time no no please god-  
Tension and agony and ringing in your ears  
Submissive body language. Your best bet is to -   
Curl in on yourself, yes, that's right. And stay still. Don't give them a reason - be good -

The brittle, sandy dirt below my knees is black with blood  
Reddish brown beneath, cracked, some parts rich purple  
My brain can't spare processing time to wonder how come the blood is purple but, hysterically, I'm absorbing every detail of the ground beneath me.  
Smell, taste, hearing, everything is enhanced, but it's all too much toomuch. It's all a blur, panic smears the world into an incomprehensible nightmare.  
Flashes of useless details, and the whole time, I know it - I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.  
He's standing behind me right now and he's holding a gun and please not me oh god I can't I can't I can't  
I'm facing the desert, but I can't bring myself to focus my eyes. I'm crying, probably. I can't tell. I'm completely numb, immobilised. But I'm a good boy and I stay still I don't - I don't make a sound I was good and maybe that's why, abruptly, I'm being hauled back to my feet by my aching arms, and led, stumbling back to my cell.

They do this at least once a week. Mock executions. The purpose of it is pretty clear. They can kill you at any time for any reason. For no reason. The wheel stops and the arrow points to you and then the gun they're pointing to the back of your head is loaded next time. If you imagine that you'd become immune to it, you're wrong. There's no calming the primal terror that lights up your lizard brain when you know that you could die any second. Can't fight, can't fly, only grit your teeth and don't scream don'tscreamdontscream they'll notice you - stay off the radar. Good boy.


End file.
